Miss Independent
by LionRollSrudios
Summary: Being the only Hedgehog female of the whole island and theirs only two other hedgehogs. She soon has to become independent to find a safe place to be until the storm passes. Shadamy sonic boom story. Alittle sonamy.


**Of course in working on other stories but I have been planning of doing a Sonic boom one for a long tine actually. I, of course is a big Shadamy fan but alitle Sonamy so there will be alittle that.**

 **BEWARE though tthere is some smut in here. Enjoy~**

The Beach

The sun felt hot, the wind was cold mixing into the air giving a perfect day at the beach. A pink hedgehog layed on a tanning chair reading a hot cribz magazine. Giving a sigh she looking over at her crazy badger friend. "Sticks what you doing this time?"

Sticks as she was, was trying to build a weird invention. "Amy dont you get it! A weird hypnosis came over the town!!!" Stick yelled hammer her machine. "So im building this helmet to protect myself from these waves..." Amy tilt her head in confusion "Hypnosis?" She says to herself putting her magazine down. In confusion she goes to the village to see for herself. Before she left she ran back grabbing her magazine but Sticks turns to look at her "Amy dont even think about going down there, even the boys are acting weird too!" Sticks waves her hands over her head arching her back looking crazy. Amy smirked at her "I'll be fine, besides i have ny hammer to knock some sense into them" Amy places her hands on her hips smiling. She turns leaving making Sticks shake her head "She's a goner" Sticks says to herslef working more on her helmet.

 **Amy's P.O.V**

Making my way in the forest was kind of odd. The air was filled with a lovely smell. Reminded her of a couole of years ago but she can't put a finger on it. Lost in her thoughts she gets to the town pretty quick and smiles seeing Sticks is just crazy as always. The town was still its normal self but just everyone was with one another. It was couples night and everyone was with the opposite gender. Amy knew this time of month, she loved this spring feels of course how her parents gave her middle name rose, her flower bloomed alot too. Given to others as gifts and to decorate the town.

Walking through the streets smiling and greeting all the couples she soon say Tails sitting talking to someone. Being curious she is she walks over to him seeing him sitting with Zooey. Their hands tangled together as they talked staring into one anothers eyes.

I couldn't intrupt their moment so she walks past them oatting his shoulder. Walking more I see knuckles with the twins which I know hes only showing off to them. Walking more I noticed something was alittle different, the smell was gone and put with another sweet smell, like blueberries with fresh oasis. The smell filled my lungs making me want to follow the smell and of course I couldn't resist. Following the smell closing my eyes lwtting my nose guiding me. Soon I land on the source which seem to be something fuzzy.

Opening my eyes I realizes I muzzled into Sonics neck. He is frozen in place on the bench with his quills more frizzled. "Sonic! I'm sorry I just snelled something and followed it!" I couldnt help but stumble back alittle. He seemed alittle off today as his body all tensed up and his muscles more flexed. My eyes wondered more seeing he is more matured then i remembered, I soon gazed over hus body going up, meeting his gaze. His eyes locked into mine made my wuils stand on end. "Ames you alright" Sonic asked me but his voice seems alottle deeper.

Our eyes seemd locked on for a long time an old lady walked by giggling "Oh young couples these days" She walks by laughing more making us looking away stepping back from one another. I didnt know what cane over me, my body did things on its own and I haven't felt this feelings since back then...Whats wrong with me!

I composed myself again as I turn to Sonic who seemed to be alittle dazed it seems. "Sorry about that Sonic was feeling alittle off today, I actually have to go so Ill be seeing you tonight!" I pat his shoulder which sends a tongle feeling down my arm. Walking over out of town sitting on stump. "Amy Rose?" A robotic voice near her.

Orbot floating infeont of me with some weird box in his hand. I wasn't in the mood to question things since Eggman is out of town on vacation. I needed someone to talk to anyways. "Hey Orbot it's me" He floats sitting next to me as I sigh. "Boy troubles?" He quesrions alitte to me. I shook my head "No...Well yes..but no at the same time. It's complicated!" I fling my head back groaning. "Theres these weird smells in the air and when I ran into sonic my body wasn't listening to me!" I look at orbot who nodded at me. "I see...and did it seem like a scent that seemed really nice? and did your quills get all funny like?" He asks me as i nod to his questions. "Hmmmm, by any chance have you by any chance hit mature age?" I look at him confused but nodded anyways.

He does a weird laugh and pats my back. "Eggman has prgramed me with all of you and the teams files over the years. Its quite interesting how all of you are such unquie speices all in one group and working as you are, and you being the only female hedgeh-" I groan at him"Just get to the point already!!!" Orbot smiles at me "Your are in mating season"

I felt speechless, my quills felt warm and my muzzled felt even warmer as I cup them. "No...No! No! No!" I drop my head feeling a metal hand petting me. "If Mister Sonic is giving off a smell it means hes probably trying to mate with you." Orbot chuckles to himself alittle. "That would be a site to see aince you two are always so flirty with one another." I let out another groan of embarrassment. At this point I felt like my fave was burning. Standing up I turneturned to him "You're quite red miss Amy" He points to my face as I close my eyes taking a deep breath.

But a smell its me...hard. The smell of freshly picked flowers with alittle cinnamon. It made my insides weird and my mind went fuzzy. Closing my eyes I follow this smell, this smell was stronger then I smelled before. I wanted to find the end of this trail but I hit something...Hard.

"Miss Rose!!!" I heard Orbots voice and then his hand on my shoulder. "You all of a sudden started running, faster then I have ever seen you run then you ran straight into the tree" He tells me as I blink a couple of times getting my vision back. "I'm sorry about ththat..there was this odd smell that was wonderful and my mind went alittle fuzzy after that" I stood up holding my head.

"You should relax for awhile its almost dark" Orbot exclamed to me. I knew I should just go home but I know I shouldn't. "Thanks Orbot for worrying about me but I actually have to get going now, you better head home yourself now" I wave bye to him before walking off to the village.

Wheb i arrived nack in town it was dark and the place was glowing with wonderful lighta, flowers hanged everywherr with soothing music in the back. I know I wasn't dress for the night but I know I deserve some fun atleast. Walking over to the food table, Knuckles was digging into a big piece of cake making me sigh "Knuckles you know if you eat that ice cream cake too fast your gonna get a brain freeze" I tried warning him but if xourse he shrugs off my attempts. I stood there watching all the couples suddenly move to the dance floor. I soft slow dance song started playing making me smile seeing the love in the air but also thinking of what Orbot said to me.

I can't help but wonder what that smell was I smelled in the forest. As I questioned it I hand laned on my shoulder startling me alittle. Sonic looked down on me with his goofy smile. "Hey ames what you doing standing here all alone" He smiled more making me smile back. "Just enjoying the night watching all the mobians dance" I looked away from him back to the crowd dancing. I hear he make a humf noice like he was agreeing with me.

The night sky was full of stars and it was a full more shining like a beight stage light onto the party. The flowers almost glowed with beauty in the moonlight as the mobians damced it away. I swayed alittle with the music humming it as I do. I know that I never want this night to end but it has to at a point. Soon I felt a warm feeling in my gut as my body quivers alittle. The clock tower in city hall hit midnight.

Soon the music slowed down as everyone slow danced. I brushed off the feeling soon gaining my feet again. I turned to sonic "Well i should go home for tonight so I'll see you and the ga-" I stopped in my tracks seeing Sonic bent over on the ground with his quills all up. I've never seen him like this. Beding down to helo him his hand grabbed my wrist "No...D-don't" He seemed almost in pain like and I wanted to help him. He soon looked up at me and then I saw it...his eyes weren't normal. The glowed in the moonlight filled with lust and yearning for me. I felt something crawl up my spine as I backed away. Soon I got up and started running.

I didn't want to look back, I didn't want to hear anything. Trees and bush rushed past me as I ran to my house. Slamming the door behind me I held my breath.

Knowing what Orbot said my life is going to fall from here if I don't have my gguard up. Maybe it won't just be Sonic but the other boys too. Of course I can't ask the other girls about this stuff, they aren't hedgehogs. I'm gonna be alone in this and I might have to do things I'm not proud of but I'm will to risk it. Orbot said only for a month so I have to survive for 30 days...Oh Ancients this is gonna be hard...I walk over to my bedroom flopping down on my bed. This day has pushed me to my limit making me sleep peacefully.

 **Normal P.O.V**

She layed there on her bed passed out and tired. A mysterious figure though watched her from the ceiling. Jumping down quietly it leaned over her smelling her bangs. It reached out moving her quills out of her face making her roll over onto her stomach. They took in a sharp breath as they stared at her figure from behind. Her curves show as her tail was in the air and lifting her dress up alittle. The figured rook a step back and took in the scene one more time before disappearing into the shadows.

 **Alright guys Thats was chapter One of my new Shadamy Boom style story. I might throw in some O.C.'s if I need to so look out for any open spots I throw out there. Also go check out my other stories Ive finished ir are working on. Anyways See you in the next chapter!!!**


End file.
